wikiasplosionfandomcom-20200215-history
Togas
During class, the Xanthos teaches his pupils Greek vocabulary, Caius and a fool Rufus in dispute, as Rufus Caio is scribbles on his Panel of wax and Rufus' father, the General Marcus Praetonius, Caius in turn called coward. The furious Xanthos sends Rufus home and abandon a punitive labor to Caius. Packing his school things, Rufus accidentally grabs Mucius' Lantern. At night will Xanthos victims of a robbery, stolen only a few textbooks and some pictures. Later the friends in the town discover the lettering to their dismay on the wall of the Temple of Minerva: Caio is a fool. Caius' sister Claudia says the friend Rufus should be, against her father, the Senator Vinicius in eight, as Caius Rufus immediately has accused of desecration of the temple and the Senator wants to show him at the city prefect. The policemen, who had guard at the material time, Vinicius telling that there was still no lettering on the wall before the fifth hour. As the friends once Rufus want to hide in their secret mountain cave, they Rufus sopping wet encounter in his bed. Xanthos school falls on them, that after the invasion of writing board with that logo is missing now Rufus'; In addition, Anthony finds a gold chain with Egyptian hieroglyphs. On the market square, the friends in the current newspaper read, to read publicly on wax tablets a detailed message about the desecration of the temple. The font experts of Scribonus examined the writing on the wall of the temple, but keeps this to the disappointment of friends for real. Meanwhile, Rufus is arrested. The friends search in vain for Mucius' lantern, in Rufus' room but find Rufus wet clothes under the bed. Rufus' educator of Rompus must confess his mistress, that Rufus has secretly left the House last night Rufus came back the next morning and refused to tell where he had been. As the friends do not know next, they want to ask the Prophet of Lukos to Council. At the sight of the gold chain, this throws angry the boys out of his house, just Mucius involuntarily left and discovered a ladder that leads to the roof. On his way to the roof of the neighbouring House, he enters the neighboring Diana bath and sleep there. The next morning, keeps him the lifeguard for the burglars of the previous night and shows him as proof Mucius' own Lantern. Mucius recognizes that Rufus was the murder of the desecration of the Temple in the Dianabad. He and his friends enter their secret cave concluded that Rufus at Lukos was and then must be received in the Dianabad, and want to ask the emperor for mercy. Xanthos shows up and finds an important clue in the reports of his students about what happened: the detailed newspaper message in calligraphy can be; emerged just in front of the temple desecration News of this length are initiated only by high personalities. Megabates, an official from the Office of the censor, the friends finally know that the message came from ex-Consul of Tellus, a former Commander. Xanthos suspected a link between the desecration of the temples and the Festival that held Tellus in the same night. Antonius smuggles in Tellus' House, to learn the names of the guests. Tellus suspect and trying to figure out what know Antony; This can escape however and still finds out that the Festival was cancelled. On his return he brings Tellus' coat, the gold chain is located in the coat pocket. When Xanthos wants to notify the police, an old man with a message from the Dungeon by Rufus appears: "Tear the sheep down the red wolf!". Since they see pass by Tellus at the Xanthosschule and follow him in to make the speech. You encounter Lukos and overwhelm him. Mucius finds out that Rufus had in mind with "Red wolves" Lukos, since "ho lukos" is the Greek word for "Wolf". Tellus confesses that he wanted to come as a psychic on money to pay as its high debt. Rufus found out however, when he visited Lukos to make bewitch Xanthos. To make it harmless Rufus, Tellus faked the desecration of the temple. The friends let themselves in writing his confession. Since notified soldiers break of Xanthos. Lukos escapes and dies when jumping into the now emptied swimming pool of the bath of Diana; Rufus is released, the friends for a fun celebration.